


【夏深】错位相减

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 下阵雨 - Fandom, 夏深
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 4





	【夏深】错位相减

夏瀚宇握着手机，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
他面前是扇宾馆房间的门，金属门牌号上写着729，里面是他的第一个约炮对象。  
蓝色的buled光标在液晶屏幕上闪着荧光，夏瀚宇有点后悔自己一时头脑发热，犹豫着不想敲门。然而界面上又蹦出条新消息：“你怎么还没到？”  
送上来的还有张自拍，没露脸，露了双小小的褐色乳尖，缀在雪白的胸口颇像奶油上的巧克力球。夏瀚宇牙一咬，不轻不重地锤了两下门：“我到了。”  
里面的人倒没想象中那么迫切，慵懒地说了声“就来”，过了十几秒才把门拉开。

夏瀚宇匆匆忙忙跨进来，先把门关上了。  
他没注意到门牌上那个“9”大幅度晃动了一下，倒像是个倒悬的“6”。  
男孩给他开完门后就坐在床沿上，手机扔到了旁边，托着腮饶有兴致地打量他。他穿着宽大的白色长T，堪堪盖住腿根，光裸的两条细腿漫不经心地晃荡着。刚洗完的头发湿漉漉的，整张脸瞧着幼态可爱，水润润的眼睛却带着点妩媚的翘，像只还懵懂的小狐狸。  
然而他一开口夏瀚宇就把“懵懂”这两个字划掉了，男孩笑眯眯地问：“第一次出来玩？”  
点头说是会显得很没有气势，说不是他又没有那个演技，夏瀚宇紧张得头颈都僵硬了，低着头闷闷地站着，像个被老师罚站的小学生。男孩像在忍着笑，眉眼弯弯：“你先去洗澡吧。”  
“对了，我叫李振宁，你可以叫我深深。”  
“...我叫夏瀚宇。”

热气和水雾令人放松，出来时李振宁正在脱衣服，弓起的深色脊背上蝴蝶骨凸起柔软的弧度。从侧面看他胸的轮廓很明显，鼓涨得像肉乎乎的花苞，让人想试试用一只手覆上去能不能完全盖住。夏瀚宇这样想着，于是也这样做了。李振宁抬起头来挑了挑眉，似乎调笑着他突然的主动。  
然后他大大方方把腿打开了，嘴唇凑到夏瀚宇耳朵边热乎乎地吹气：“来吧。”  
然而第一下他就后悔了。  
那个东西实在是太大了，捅进来时他痛得发出一声闷哼，条件反射地想往后缩。但是开弓没有回头箭，搁在他里面的性器毫无章法地横冲直撞起来。眼眶里的生理性眼泪掉下来，额头沁出细密的汗，李振宁仰着头推他，说出来的话都像在撒娇：“你轻点......”  
夏瀚宇倒是很体贴的停了下来，等着他缓过气才按着他的腰继续动。让人眼前发黑的快感渐渐涌上来，李振宁缩在他怀里像只被顺毛的猫咪，满足得直哼哼。夏瀚宇的脸却越来越红，李振宁太会了，舒服了什么话都说。不仅底下湿热地吸着他，唇也寻上来毫无心理障碍跟他接吻。不像炮友，倒像是对感情颇好的小情侣。  
翻来覆去做了三次后天都快亮了，李振宁困得眼皮打架，最后头一歪就睡了过去。

上午十点，明晃晃的天光从窗子里照进来。  
李振宁和夏瀚宇捏着手机相对而坐，面面相觑。  
屏幕上是狂轰滥炸的信息，还有个同城gay圈挂出来的黑名单公告，他俩的buled ID明晃晃缀在上面。公告言简意赅地表示，约炮不打都是人渣，呼吁共同抵制这种行为云云。

李振宁烦躁地揉了把头发，“所以你走错房间了？”  
同一家酒店，729和726，未免太巧了些。  
偏偏726的房间号上那个“6”的钉子还松了，倒挂下来就成了“9”，这才闹了个绝世乌龙。  
夏瀚宇自知理亏，像只垂头丧气的狼狗，半晌才试图为自己辩解一下：“我就说照片上的人肤色好像没这么深来着......”  
李振宁：“昨晚有人敲门我还以为是客房服务......”  
但凡他们中任何一个多看眼手机也不会闹成这个样子，现在稀里糊涂滚完床单天都亮了，说这些有什么用。夏瀚宇挠了挠头：“那现在怎么办啊......”  
他倒无所谓，但李振宁一看就是经常在外面玩的主，现在双双上了黑名单，总不能一起憋着。  
李振宁抱着手臂认认真真审视了他一遍，突然开了口：“那先固定一段时间吧。”  
“等我找到男朋友就分，反正你也不吃亏，怎么样？”

就这样，夏瀚宇莫名其妙多了个长期炮友。  
诚如李振宁所言，这种事怎么也轮不着他吃亏，但夏瀚宇老是有种受了欺负的委屈。确切点说除了在床上李振宁乖软些，其他时候宛如一个毒舌辣妹，总能分出心思来撩一撩逗一逗他。  
夏瀚宇也试图凶过李振宁，但是李振宁瞧准了他色厉内荏，完全没有半点被吓到的样子。夏瀚宇百思不得其解，明明大家都说他认真起来很凶狠，怎么李振宁就不吃这一套呢？

夏瀚宇是个要强的人。  
这种要强表现在各个方面，而最近最明显的表现，就在于他绞尽脑汁想要让李振宁服软。  
于是怀着这样的心思，他邀李振宁来了他的家。

李振宁蹲在玄关换拖鞋，还没来得及站起来就被毛绒绒的狗头拱得仰倒在地，浅棕色的阿拉斯加摇头摆尾在他怀里嗅了一圈，爪子搭在他胸口。妹坨最近伙食好，养得油光水滑，一百来斤重的大狗压在上面可不是开玩笑。果然李振宁“喂”了一声，挣扎着要爬起来。夏瀚宇装作去厨房倒水，完全没有半点要施以援手的意思。  
然而拿着玻璃杯回来时他就懵了，李振宁不知道什么时候倒在了沙发上，怀里还抱着妹坨，不时伸手挠挠它雪白的肚皮。而平日里最不好哄的阿拉斯加，不仅半点挣扎的意思都没有，反而讨好地往人臂弯里拱着，温顺得不得了。李振宁见他来就弯起了眼睛：“你家的狗好可爱。”  
夏瀚宇深吸了口气，抿了抿嘴唇：“它好像很喜欢你。”  
“那你呢，你喜不喜欢我？”

夏瀚宇落荒而逃：“我先去做饭了。”  
李振宁没忍住笑出了声，在他看来夏瀚宇像只凶巴巴的小狼，却又没有什么坏心。稍微揉一揉搓一搓就把毛给你摸，害羞了跑得比谁都急。  
他揉了揉妹坨的狗头，心里倒生出几分温柔心思，但也没说出口。  
各取所需的事情，越了界就不好了。

吃过晚饭后两人靠在沙发上一起看电影。  
夏瀚宇把那一叠光盘拿出来给李振宁挑时其实是有点忐忑的，毕竟李振宁瞧着还是又软又小的一只，被吓得缩起来的样子想来可怜巴巴的。然而李振宁面不改色抽了张《电锯惊魂4》出来，顺便赞美了一下夏瀚宇的品味：“看不出来啊，挺会选的。”  
接下来的两个小时是夏瀚宇这辈子都不愿意回顾的经历。  
千奇百怪的杀人手法和工具看得他瞳孔颤抖，用了最大的意志力才没嚎出声来，李振宁倒抱着桶爆米花看得津津有味，时不时点评一句血浆太假脑仁溅出来的角度不对。好不容易撑完这一轮，李振宁的手却又抽了张《午夜凶铃》出来，俏皮地冲他眨了眨眼睛：“再看一部？刚好要到12点了。”  
光盘上的白衣女子阴森森的瞧着他，夏瀚宇几乎从沙发上跳了起来，双手急摆：“我想起来我好像还有个谱子没写完......”  
李振宁很遗憾地叹了口气：“噢，那好吧。”  
他瞧着夏瀚宇匆忙上楼的背影，捂着脸无声地笑起来，笑得满沙发打滚。  
他算是搞明白夏瀚宇唱的是哪出了。

当晚两个人裹在被子里什么也没干，李振宁是乐得肚子疼，夏瀚宇是吓萎了没那方面的心思。不过盖着棉被纯聊天也自有它的温情，夏瀚宇委屈巴巴抱着头，李振宁慢慢套着他的话：“说起来，你怎么会去酒店约炮？”  
他不觉得夏瀚宇是沉迷肉体关系的人。  
夏瀚宇头还藏在被子里，闷声闷气地答：“就...聊天认识的朋友，那天问我出来要不要见一面。”  
“他说和男朋友分手了很难过，想不开，求我安慰他一下。”  
这么明显的套路也能上钩，也不知道该说他心肠好还是好骗。李振宁笑了笑，没继续问下去，但夏瀚宇却反过来问他：“那你呢？你为什么...？”  
房间里安静了一会儿，李振宁半晌才开口，语气轻飘飘的：“这可说不准。”  
“我也是被男朋友甩了想不开，你要不要也安慰我一下？”

夏瀚宇原本以为李振宁只是随口敷衍他两句，直到第二天下午，他和李振宁在游乐园一起撞到了他的前男友。  
他们本来是打算去坐过山车和跳楼机，但是夏瀚宇从海盗船下来就不肯再上去，李振宁扶着他坐在休息长椅上，说是去给他买水却一直没有回来。  
夏瀚宇走到小卖部，刚好看见李振宁被阴沉着脸的英俊男人一手扯到僻静的墙角，他追过去时刚好看见李振宁抬手给了他一拳，男人被打得嘴角流血，依旧挑起一丝冷笑：“深深，你真的比我想象的还下贱。”  
“你看看你现在这个样子，除了我还有人愿意要你吗？”  
他下一句带刺的话还没说拳头就再次砸到了脸上，力道比刚刚重得多，一瞬间眼珠暴凸。夏瀚宇提着他领子面无表情：“我是他男朋友，你刚刚说什么，再说一遍。”  
有血蜿蜒着从男人的额角流下来，他恶意地盯着李振宁，没说话。  
李振宁闭了闭眼睛，上来掰开了夏瀚宇的手，拉着他就往外走。  
“不要再来找我了。”  
这是他留给男人的最后一句话。

事情说起来其实很简单，也很狗血。  
不过就是八年初恋被劈腿，分手后又恋恋不忘回来找寻白月光的故事。但是青涩温柔的白月光已经变成了游戏人间的黑莲花，宁可找炮友也不愿意再续前缘。  
李振宁拿吸管搅动着蜂蜜柠檬水里的冰块，弯起唇角笑了笑：“是不是挺没意思的？”  
夏瀚宇静静地看着他没说话，对面的人像是蜕掉了披上去的画皮，露出了千疮百孔的疲惫内里。他说不来什么矫情的漂亮话，诸如肩膀借给你哭之类的，他只是伸出手，温柔地包裹住了李振宁冰冷的掌心。这个时候应该要说点什么的，那些听说过的安慰言辞在心里叽叽喳喳地叫着。他像是魔法石里的哈利波特，不知道到底哪把才是打开男孩心门的钥匙。  
“你很好。”无数句话在心里颠来倒去，最后他只说出这三个字。  
他也说不清楚李振宁哪里好，可他就是觉得他很好。他不是白月光，也不是黑莲花，他就只是他自己而已。一个很好很好的，足够让夏瀚宇喜欢的男孩。

说出来不知道李振宁会怎么想，他紧张地咬着嘴唇，没有注意到李振宁发红的眼角。

之后的一周李振宁都没有联系他，夏瀚宇掌心里的手机握得发烫都没敢把那串电话号码拨出去。他现在心态不一样了，他不想跟李振宁当炮友，而是想当李振宁的男朋友。那天情急之下李振宁没反驳，后来谁也没提这一茬也就揭过去了，现在想起来后悔药都没地儿买去。  
夏瀚宇只能给他发短信：你找到男朋友了吗？  
就按那张脸的精致程度来说李振宁也不会缺对象，但每次夏瀚宇犹豫着把短信发过去，李振宁都会在一分钟内干脆利落地回他：“还没有。”  
那句“我行不行”躺在屏幕里打了800遍还是发不出去，夏瀚宇苦恼地往床上一倒，妹坨摇头摆尾地蹭过来，亲昵地舔了舔他的掌心。

此时此刻，李振宁正和他发小施展坐在大排档里喝夜啤酒，顺便倾诉一下自己最近的心事。  
堆得尖巍巍的大盘麻辣小龙虾端上来，鲜嫩饱满的虾肉混着青花椒和红油辣得人嘴唇红通通的，施展拿纸巾擦了擦手，又喝了口啤酒才问：“所以你俩现在就僵着啦？”  
李振宁毫无灵魂地往嘴里塞了颗花生米：“嗯。”  
施展一拍桌子，声音大得邻桌的客人都看了过来：“不行啊李深深，这哪是你的作风，看准了就上！展哥给你兜着！”  
李振宁没好气地看了他一眼，“你能怎么兜着，把人吓跑了你赔我一个啊？”  
施展说：“我就不明白了，你们现在到底在纠结什么？那个谁，哦，夏瀚宇，听你描述我觉得他挺喜欢你的啊。”为爱当街暴打前男友，没点感情基础谁干得出来。  
李振宁摇了摇头：“你不懂，他人挺好的，没准压根就没那意思。”  
夏瀚宇从没亲口说过喜欢他，炮友关系也是阴差阳错才确定下来的，说是他男朋友只不过是为了让他不那么难堪，而真正打动他的那句“你很好”，他又掂不清楚其中的分量到底有多重。  
说到底到目前为止维持这段关系的都是李振宁，他看似是掌控者，实际上夏瀚宇说停就要停。他没那个把握去讨夏瀚宇的喜欢，甚至担心跨过那条界限后，所有似有若无的情感都土崩瓦解。

李振宁苦恼地揉了揉眉心，施展大喇叭突突了一晚上也没给他整出个所以然来，白瞎了请他出来吃小龙虾的两百多块钱。  
和施展分道扬镳后他本来打算坐个出租回自己家，一摸裤袋才发现钱包不知道什么时候不见了，流年不利不仅伤情还破财，偏偏手机还没电。酒劲涌上来让人头晕，不知道什么时候走到了夏瀚宇家所在的那带地方。  
也说不清是酒意驱使还是内心的冲动，等到他敲响夏瀚宇家的门才后知后觉有点想离开，但里面的人没给他机会，直接把门打开了。

然后暖乎乎毛绒绒的一团就直接栽进了夏瀚宇怀里。  
夏瀚宇还没明白过来怎么回事，李振宁就已经把头抬了起来，漂亮得像满湖春水的大眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，咬字咬得清晰，一字一顿：“夏瀚宇，我找到男朋友了。”  
夏瀚宇心里“咯噔”一下，心脏像是颗被捏碎的柠檬，酸涩的汁水流了一地。他点点头，把李振宁从他怀里扶正，后者却不高兴地呜噜了一声，是清醒状态下不太会发出来的声音，像只幼猫。  
他偏着头看他，眼睛亮晶晶的：“我喜欢你，你要不要当我男朋友？”  
“啪”的一声，脑子里的弦绷断了，所谓大悲大喜不过如此。  
夏瀚宇紧张得直咬嘴皮：“我......”他那个“好”字刚说出口，李振宁就直接凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，像片落在他唇上的羽毛，或者是雪花。

说不清楚是谁先脱掉了谁的衣服，李振宁酡红着脸被抵在床板上，仰着头难耐地喘了口气。他脖子被辗转舔吮着，力度凶狠得让他恍惚。白衬衫的扣子被直接扯掉了，领带凌乱地歪在一边，他手指陷在夏瀚宇新染的黑发里想抓住些什么，短短的发茬在他手里像流水般握都握不住。酒精和荷尔蒙的加持让两个人都很兴奋，但是很明显一贯主导的李振宁已经控制不住现在的局面。唇珠被捏起来吻住时他呜咽了一声，含糊地叫了声“果果”就再也说不出任何话。身下的软肉被灼热的手掌包着握住，带着茧的指尖像按压琴弦般揉捏着他敏感的顶端。李振宁受不了这种刺激，被快感激得几乎昏死过去，喉咙里溢出两声几乎破碎的呻吟，长长的像搔到人心底里的猫尾巴尖。

他后知后觉地反应过来夏瀚宇之前可能是太让着他了，现在稍微折腾他一下就受不了。然而现在说什么都没用处，从床上到地上，不记得到底换了几种姿势。他平坦的小腹上都是油亮的汗，整个人像是块融化的蜂蜜巧克力。突然那块最敏感的软肉被抵到了，李振宁呜咽一声，扶着身下人的肩差点腿软。夏瀚宇抿着唇抵上去摁着那点撞，李振宁唇齿里溢出声泣音，哆哆嗦嗦地推他的胸口：“果果...你轻一点......”但这个要求没有再得到满足，他被逗弄得额发湿透了，口齿不清地哭着叫唤：“不要...不要弄了好不好......”那种声音混着水声在房间里不知疲倦地响动着，李振宁爽得几乎咬到舌头，眼前开始泛起白光。我要被干死了，他模模糊糊地想，最后哽咽地叫了声“我不行了”，两人都痛痛快快地到达高潮。  
身体里被灌满了不属于自己的液体，李振宁涨得难受，蹬着腿让夏瀚宇出去。抽出来瞬间那些羞人的玩意儿沿着他的腿流了一地，地毯都弄脏了。李振宁眼睛红肿，没好气地去推始作俑者的手，却被珍而重之地亲了亲额头。

夏瀚宇小心翼翼地抵着他温热的脸颊：“深深，你生气了吗？”  
李振宁瞧着他的眼睛，还是无奈地抱着他揉了揉：“没有，你别多想。”  
他还是想尽量给自己的男朋友一些安全感。  
只是说出去也着实太憋屈，被人摁着吃干抹净不说，干完了还得安慰上自己的那个人，简直太教人丧气，以后还怎么好意思逗他凶他啊。

不过，谁让他喜欢呢。  
人的际遇有时就是这么奇妙，那些不经意间跌宕的小小亮光，可能在某个时机荡漾成灿烂星海。而那些阴差阳错的故事，有时会翻开人生新的篇章。  
正如他们，错位相减，缘项求和。

窗外天光透亮，日历翻过新的一页，是农历的芒种节气了。  
麦黄梅熟，仲夏伊始。

The End.


End file.
